


Tender Truth

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were heading towards it from the moment they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 23rd 2007.

It was inevitable really. They were heading towards it from the moment they met, Damien realised this later. Much later.......

 

Gerald Tarrant had eluded Death yet again. Damien was worried how many times a man could do so and not suffer the consequences. There were warnings and precautionary tales from old Earth about hubris and pride. If there was ever a man who needed to heed such warnings, it would be Gerald. Certainly no living or dead man surpassed him in sheer ego.

 

After Gerald's latest risky manoeuvre, Damien punched him. Tarrant had fallen to the ground from sheer surprise or the strength of Damien's blow. Probably both, Damien thought.

 

He stood looming over Tarrant. The anger burning in his chest made him breathe heavily.

 

Gerald didn't attempt to stand or touch his rapidly reddening cheek. He had a look of superior morality and indignation on his face. It made Damien want to beat it off his face. Perhaps something of the feeling appeared on his face, because Gerald made a Warding gesture and Damien lost his tenuous hold on his temper and threw himself on the man.

 

They wrestled on the ground, rolling back and forth as one tried to hit and the other tried to evade. Damien by virtue of physical bulk won and pinned Gerald under him. Gerald's expression was cold.

 

Damien kissed him. A savage, punishing kiss.

 

He could feel Gerald flinch then shudder, and Damien kissed him harder. Until the kiss was so bruising it became tender.

 

The two men were lying on each other now, they were both breathing heavily. Damien's face was buried in Gerald's neck. As such, Gerald heard him clearly though Damien was whispering.

 

"If you die again, what am I going to do..." It was not a question; despair did not need answers. No answer would suffice.

 

Gerald was silent. He wrapped one arm around his... what was Damien to him, he found himself wondering. The experiences they went through made it difficult to categorize their relationship. Whatever it was, Gerald was honest enough to know he was grateful for it.

 

_You alone of all people believed in me. When logic and circumstances dictated you hate me._

 

They lay together on the ground beneath a starry sky. Gerald's hand was warm on Damien's back. There were no apologies and no platitudes.

 

They survived and they were together. Gerald realised this was the single truth.

 

~ End ~


End file.
